Shadowed Rose
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: Sequel of Shadows of a Rose. I decided to write it after Lone Wolf asked me. Remember read Shadows of a Rose first.


Hello it's me again Dreaming Wolf. I decided to make a sequel to Shadows of a Rose due to the request from Lone Wolf. Before you read this read Shadows of a Rose first. I don't own any characters I only wish I did. Well you didn't click my story to hear me talk so on with my story. I hope you will enjoy. ^_^  
  
Shadowed Rose  
  
Shadow and Amy have been going out for a year. Shadow was never happier in his life and the same went for Amy. They were two very happy hedgehogs. It was morning and Amy and Shadow were eating breakfast. Staring in each other's eyes. Fiery red into emerald green. They moved closer to each other but then Tails came in he said, "Gross mushy stuff if you two want to kiss don't do it around me." Amy was angry, "Tails you just ruined a perfectly romantic moment!" Shadow started to laugh a little. Amy asked, "Shadow what's so funny?" Shadow replied, "You look so cute when you're angry." Tails rolled his eyes and said, "Oh brother. I'm not hungry anymore." The kitsune left the hedgehogs alone. Amy rubbed Shadows cheek, "You have such a handsome face Shadow." Shadow blushed. Amy giggled, "You look so cute when you blush." Amy and Shadow left for work. Shadow went to the convenience store where he and Sonic worked. "Hi Sonic." "Hey Shadow. Tails tells me you and Amy were kissing." Shadow replied, "We were going to but Tails walked in and said something about him not being hungry anymore." Sonic laughed and said, "That's Tails for ya. Well we should start to get to work now." Shadow nodded his head. After work Shadow took a walk through a park. He thought to himself, "Man I love Amy so much I wonder how I can tell her." Then he said out loud, "How am I going to tell her?" Shadow walked home thinking about how he should tell Amy how much he loves her.  
  
It was time for Sonic to cook and we all know what he was cooking yup he was cooking chili dogs again. Knuckles was smarter this time he took Shadow's advice and ordered something else to eat. Sonic sighed, "I'm still not sure haw someone[glares at Knuckles again] could possibly hate chili dogs." Knuckles said, "And I'm still not sure how some people[glares at Sonic and Tails again] could possibly love chili dogs so much they eat it for breakfast!" Sonic continued glaring at Knuckles and said, "All right if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get." Everyone except Knuckles and Sonic had anime sweat drops. Rouge put her hand to her head, "Every time Sonic cooks they fight." Tails sighed, "I know they are so immature when they have this discussion." Sonic and Knuckles were still fighting but everyone else went among their normal business. Rouge was counting her gems, Tails was tinkering in his workshop, Amy was reading, and Shadow was writing.  
  
Morning came and Amy woke up to a not so secret admirer letter on her mini table. She thought, "Shadow."  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
Hi. wrote this haiku for you I hope you like it.  
  
Amy Rose  
  
Amy the hedgehog  
  
Quills so pink makes roses pale  
  
Eyes like emeralds  
  
Amy the hedgehog  
  
So caring and curios  
  
You're always loving  
  
Amy the hedgehog  
  
So much kindness in your heart  
  
So much bravery  
  
Amy the hedgehog  
  
Rose with no thorns  
  
I love you so much  
  
And now you know why.  
Love,  
  
Shadow  
  
Amy hugged her letter and put it in her scrapbook of poems that Shadow wrote. Amy had the day off so she hung out in her room. She took out a sheet of paper and pencil. She knew she could never write like Shadow but it was worth a shot. Amy finished her letter she walked out of her room the she walked to Shadow's room. She was careful not to wake him because he was still asleep. She put the letter on his desk and ran her fingers through his quills she saw Shadow smile. Amy walked out of Shadow's room and went down stairs to eat breakfast.  
  
Shadow woke up he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at his desk and saw a note on it. He walked over and picked it up then he sat down on his bed. Shadow opened his letter and read it.  
  
Dear Shadow,  
  
Shadsy. Good morning sleepy head. I wanted you to know I loved the letter you sent me so I want you to know how I feel when I get them so I wrote you this.  
  
Shadow my blur of red and black  
  
As I walk down the street I see a figure running a blur of red and black.  
  
I wonder when he'll come back.  
  
Eyes crimson red of ruby.  
  
Quills as black as night.  
  
Having a spirit to fight for what's right.  
  
Our first meeting I'll never regret it was surprising for us both I bet.  
  
I didn't know the way you felt but I had feelings too.  
  
I wasn't sure why you looked at me like that I didn't have a clue.  
  
But now I know and so do you.  
  
Our love will last for always between me and you.  
  
The one I love is you Shadow.  
  
Shadow my blur of red and black.  
  
Shadow closed the letter and smiled. He walked downstairs he knew that Amy was at work today and today Shadow had the day off he knew exactly what he was going to do. Shadow did his normal morning routine he got his wallet and left.  
  
Amy walked back home from work she couldn't wait to see Shadow. When she walked into her room she saw a note on her table. Amy picked up the note and read it.  
  
-Amy  
  
Hello Amy if your reading this letter I hope you're picking out a pretty outfit. Please accompany me in dinner I have a surprise for you. You'll find me in the house just follow the rose petals.  
  
-Shadow  
  
Amy ran to her closet and picked out a dress. She picked out a white Japanese dress not a kimono the type where the top of the dress has buttons across it. She put on some red lipstick and brushed her hair and put on a white headband. Amy walked out of her room and found a rose petal. She followed the trail to Shadow's room. Amy opened the door. There was a table with a white cloth over it, the room was lit with candlelight, the table was in front of Shadow's showing a beautiful view of the sunset, there was a small dinner spread across the table, and Amy heard some music. Shadow walked in and said, "Hello Amy." Amy turned and looked at Shadow he was wearing black boots instead of his sneakers. Amy smiled and said,i Shadow is all of this for dinner?" Shadow nodded and said, "Would you like to sit down?" Amy nodded Shadow pulled out her seat and pushed it in for her. Shadow sat down and asked, "Are you thirsty? I have your favorite drink cherry coke." Amy said, "I am thirsty." Shadow said, "I'll pour it for you." Amy said, "Thank you." The two started to eat they talked and laughed.  
  
Once they finished Shadow said, "Follow me I have a surprise for you waiting for you outside." Amy repeated, "For me." Shadow smiled and said, "Yes but you can't see what it is yet. I need you to wear this over your eyes." Shadow handed Amy a blindfold. Amy smiled and said, "Okay." Amy put the blindfold. Shadow took Amy's hands and lead her outside. Amy asked, "Can I take my blindfold off now?" Shadow said, "Yes." Amy untied her blindfold and gasped. There was a horse drawn carriage with flowers outlining it. Shadow said, "Well come on." Amy nodded her head. They rode around the block for a while the two snuggled close. They entered Twinkle Park. Shadow said, "This is our stop." The two hopped out of the carriage. They walked around for a while. Amy asked, "What's up your sleeve Shadow?" Shadow said, "You'll find out."  
  
They entered the gazebo where they had their first date. Shadow and Amy sat down. Amy said, "It's beautiful tonight." Shadow said, "No you're beautiful." They sat there in a comforting silence for a while. Shadow got down on his knee and asked, "Amy...I was wondering if you would ever possibly consider in the future marring me?" Shadow pulled out a black box from his pocket and opened it revealing a diamond ring. Amy said, "Oh Shadow I will marry you!" Amy hugged Shadow they shared a passionate kiss for a while. Shadow put the ring on Amy's finger. They stared into each other's eyes. They walked back home hand in hand wondering how their future would turn out.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: 'Sniff' I was in tears when I wrote the ending. When I was writing the ending it was so fluffy and sappy I hungered for pancakes. Oh yes tell me what you thought of it. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me people please review. I want to know just no flames please. Until you see more of my stories this is Dreaming Wolf hoping you enjoyed this story. ^_^ 


End file.
